One of All
by Infinity Among Insanity
Summary: Alexander Johnson, an average sixteen year old boy, is summoned into a mysterious world with famous cartoon and video game characters. All to save the world from an incoming threat.
1. THE BEGINNING: PART 1

**Hey guys!** ** _Infinity Among Insanity_** **here, with a new big giant crossover story featuring Ed Edd'n Eddy, SpongeBob Squarepants, Chowder, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Undertale! Of course, these groups will be introduced over time. I hope you enjoy!**

 **THE BEGINNING: PART 1**

It was 2016, and there was a thunderstorm outside. That's all that Alexander Johnson knew. Months and days were irrelevant. Hours and minutes, however, were only relevant whenever it was time for one of his favorite cartoons. At that moment, it was time for an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Alexander ran like an excited puppy over to the huge flat screen television in the living room. He grabbed the remote, which was hiding out underneath the cushion of a torn up couch. He pressed the power button, with nothing happening afterward. Slightly irritated, Alexander mashed the button into the plastic frame once more. _What's going on?_ He looked where the plug should be- in the outlet. The plug was lying down on the floor next to it. Alexander hopped off of the floor in fear that he was going to miss something important. It was a quick rush from point A to point B as Alexander jammed the plug into the outlet. Something didn't feel right in the moment the television turned on. Alexander felt a jolting sensation in his body, and the shocking inability to move. Alexander let out a yelp before falling to the floor unconscious.

Alexander felt a headache as he woke up on the floor. He climbed slowly upwards, using the torn couch as a prop, until he was standing on his two feet. He took a glance out the window as his jaw dropped. "Holy crap." He uttered as the situation resonated in his mind. The very house he was standing in was halfway submerged in water. Alexander looked for a way upwards to get a better view. He had no such luck after looking in all parts of the house. Then, a voice startled Alexander.

"Hey, kid. If you're looking for a way out, there is none." The voice called to him. Alexander turned around to see a boy, wearing a yellow shirt with red stripe going vertically downward, stopping at his jeans. _No way. I must be dead._ Alexander thought, being absolutely perplexed. Was this a cartoon character from Ed Edd'n Eddy?

"Are you… Eddy?" Alexander asked the boy, taking a few steps closer to him.

"The one and only! You are the chosen one, aren't you? Wait, you have a name. What was it? Alfred? Alec? Almuerzo?" Eddy took a few steps closer to Alexander, both of them now being about five feet from each other.

"My name is Alexander, and almuerzo means lunch in Spanish. Anybody who names their kid that would be in for a beating down the road." Alexander picked some fuzz off of his shirt. "Wait, what the heck? What do you mean, Chosen one? How are you real? How is my house defying sound logic right now?" Questions fired out of Alexander's mouth.

"Kid, calm down, will ya? I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get out of here. You see, our magic doesn't last too long here. Take my hand." Eddy put his hand outward, waiting for Alexander. _For some reason, I trust him._ Alexander thought to himself as he grabbed Eddy's hand. Instantly, the world around them morphed into a colorful neighborhood. It was sunny, peaceful, and could be labeled with the word "Tranquility". Alexander immediately realized what this place was.

"This is the Cul-de-Sac!" Alexander smiled as he said this, pacing around, looking at all of the bright features of the houses surrounding the concrete. Then, two people came out from their houses. There was a short boy with a ski hat, an orange shirt, and purple shorts and another taller boy with a green coat surrounding a shirt with red and white stripes following each other horizontally, wearing jeans similar to Eddy's. The two boys came over to where Eddy stood. Alexander knew that this was Edd and Ed, respectively.

"Oh my! You actually did something useful for once, Eddy! I'm so proud of you!" Edd cheered for Eddy as he examined Alexander closely, checking for any cuts and bruises. "Wow, he's even unharmed! I must apply extreme emphasis on how well you did, Eddy!"

"Oh, for peeps sake, Double D, I'm not a baby, okay? It's as easy as cake!" Eddy did not enjoy Edd's undermining his abilities. Ed was in on the act too.

"Eddy, I am so proud that we should go and get some gravy sundaes!" Ed squeezed Eddy tightly as he said this.

"No thanks, lumpy. Anyways, we gotta get this kid to headquarters, or- "Just then, the sky darkened with an aura of instability and nerve-wracking feelings. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" All four of the boys turned to see a tall, slender looking man with pitch black hair, pale skin, and a black robe descending down his body. He was levitating on a patch of darkness.

"Well, would you look at that? It's the one boy I've finally been waiting for." The figure drew closer to Alexander's body. "Alexander, I've been waiting for you."

"Who the heck is this guy?" Alexander asked the Eds. He took a few steps back from the evil mass.

"That is Dark Alexander. He's a polar opposite clone of you." Edd explained, him too taking steps backwards.

"I've been here for how many minutes? Two? And I ALREADY HAVE AN EVIL CLONE?!" Alexander looked at the Eds in anger, before retracting it. _It can't be their fault._ Alexander looked into the eyes of the clone.

"Fearless, are we?" Dark Alexander conjured a few spikes from the dark matter that surrounded him. He hurled them one at a time towards Alexander. Alexander stepped to the side, out of instinct, and ran towards Dark Alexander. Dark Alexander hurled a few more spikes, and after those being dodged, raised a barrier before Alexander could hit him.

"How am I going to hit him, exactly?" Attempting to throw punches at the barrier, Alexander asked the Eds for help. In response, an armband was what was thrown to him. "Okay, I'm going to ask again, how am I going to hit him, exactly?"

"We don't have much time for training you on how to use it, for obvious reasons. Just put it on, throw your hand outwards, and weapon should be visible. Use it." Edd explained to Alexander. Alexander put the armband, which had a green tint to it, on his wrist. He threw his hand outward, and he was gifted with a sword. It shined with a crimson glow, which stood out in the darkness that surrounded the neighborhood.

"Neat." Alexander said to himself before trying the sword on the barrier. It was as if he knew how to use it all along. The barrier broke with a screeching sound, revealing Dark Alexander.

"Well done, young one. But, can you survive THIS?!" Dark Alexander controlled the darkness with a flick of his wrist, and it wrapped around Alexander's arms. Alexander easily broke through it, as if he was untouched by the aura. "What the- how did you?" Before Dark Alexander could question the strangeness of the situation, he was thrown backwards by a blow from Alexander's sword. Alexander slashed through Dark Alexander a few more times before stopping.

"You might as well give up." Alexander stared at his clone, fearlessly. _He should. But I don't think he will._ Alexander raised his weapon, in case of any surprise attacks. But, Dark Alexander stood.

"You won… this time" Dark Alexander called to his opposite form. He sprinted away from the field of battle. The Eds ran over to Alexander, obviously amazed.

"Wow kid, it's as if you kicked somebody's butt before." Eddy commented as he gave him a fist bump.

"That was marvelous! I can't believe you managed to fight Dark Alexander so simply!" Edd encouraged Alexander and his ability to fight.

"I think my gravy sundaes would help this situation!" Ed said as everyone else made a face of disgust.

"Yeah, I think we're good on that, lumpy. Anyways, we have to get this kid to Headquarters." Eddy replied to Ed's suggestion. All four of them headed out of the Cul-de-sac in that direction.

"Where is Headquarters, anyways?" Alexander asked Eddy.

"Far from here." Eddy answered.


	2. THE BEGINNING: PART 2

**THE BEGINNING: PART 2**

 **Hey guys! Happily introducing Part 2 of THE BEGINNING! This will be Part 2 of 6 of the epic introduction to this series! I hope you enjoy as much as I did with the outcome of this!**

Alexander and the Eds, after grabbing supplies, headed out to Headquarters. But, it would be necessary to pass through Bikini Bottom, which is why there was four deep diving suits included in the large camping bag that weighed Eddy down significantly.

"Guys, why do I have to carry this stuff?" Eddy asked the rest of the group. Edd, as always, was readily equipped with an answer.

"Eddy, you need to get some strength, just in case Dark Alexander comes along again!" Edd answered, not even looking up from his map of the entire area they were in.

"But that doesn't mean you have to make ME carry it!" Eddy responded as he continued to struggle with the bag. Ed had brought along gravy sundaes, which consisted of mashed potatoes covered with gravy and a miniature tomato on top. The other Eds passed up the offer, but Ed and Alexander happily ate the sundaes.

"It's not really that bad, guys! It's just like having mashed potatoes and gravy, but a portable version of it!" Alexander commented. He enjoyed the texture of the potatoes, which had a smooth feel to it. The gravy had just the right amount of saltiness to it. The tomato added just the perfect touch of sweetness to the otherwise salty dish. It was one of the best things he had ever eaten. "Besides, it's not like Ed BATHES in this stuff… does he?" Everyone turned to Ed, awaiting an answer.

"No, I don't bathe in this gravy, I just made it!" Ed replied as everyone let out a sigh of relief. Alexander didn't know what he would have done if Ed had actually put his entire body into the gravy he was just biting into a few moments ago. _That could account for the salt._ He thought as he continued walking forward with everyone else, still biting into the gravy sundaes.

"Hey Edd, where are we headed to, anyways?" Alexander questioned Edd, as his feet were getting sore.

"Were passing through Bikini Bottom, first of all because we have to go through to get to Headquarters, and second off to get a few friends." Edd continued to look at the map as he said this, which was big enough to cover three Edd's.

"No way. Is THAT what the deep diving suits were for?" Alexander jumped excitedly as he walked. _I've always wanted to go there! To be in an underwater community, to see the Krusty Krab, to eat the Krabby Patty! My God, dreams have come true!_ Just as he made that thought, he felt water at his feet. He shivered, not expecting something so cold to come in that quickly. He looked up to see a huge void full of nothing but water, and a small island with a palm tree in the distance.

"Here we are! Bikini Bottom. It's going to be a long fall, so get the deep diving suits on!" Edd announced as he started to get his suit on. Alexander slipped into his with mixed feelings. _What if something goes wrong? No, it won't. Edd MADE these. Nothing could go wrong with a brilliant mind like his. Besides, once I get to the bottom, I get to meet more people that I've always wanted to see!_ When the group had readied their suits, they one at a time, starting with Ed pushing Eddy with him down the ocean. Edd jumped after them. With hesitation, Alexander stepped one foot at a time into the water before plummeting straight through. Alexander screamed, then laughed as he enjoyed the amazing view. The entire city of Bikini Bottom was below him, and he paid attention to every single detail. From Rock Bottom to the retirement home where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy lived, Alexander pointed out everything he remembered about the city in which was only a fantasy to him before this. He turned his back to the ground as he looked up to the sky and watched the sky get darker and darker, until it was no longer visible. The clouds turned to large flowers of different colors, and the sun changed position. Then, Alexander felt himself stop falling, and realized he touched the ground as a bunch of sand swirled around him.

"Finally, it felt like it was taking forever," Eddy brushed the sand off the suit he wore and started walking towards the Krusty Krab.

"It looks like Eddy was unimpressed. I thought it was AWESOME! I mean, the view, the falling, watching the sky transform into something extremely different, it's amazing!" Alexander launched himself upwards as he stated his content with the trip. After letting out all of his excitement, Alexander and the rest of the Eds followed Eddy, who was already inside of the Krusty Krab. The group's jaws dropped whenever they entered the building. A huge, well-polished robot that barely scrapped the wooden ceiling of the dining area was torturing customers with one heavy fist, and the other was holding , a red crab wearing jeans and a light blue shirt. Spongebob Squarepants, a yellow sponge wearing brown pants, a white shirt, and a red tie, and his friend Patrick Star, a pink starfish wearing green shorts with a flower design on it, much like the clouds in Bikini Bottom, were taped to the ceiling. Their mouths were locked shut with duct tape.

"So, guys, look at what you missed!" Eddy sarcastically mentioned to the group as he dodged a boat, which happened to have Squidward Tentacles, a squid wearing only a brown shirt, and the cash register inside of it. "Mr. Imgonnadestroyyouallifyoudontgivemetheformula over here decided to take the psychopathic route, and Mr. Krabs is in QUITE some danger." Eddy pointed out one of the two bomb sized fists turning into a fork-like device with electricity sparking from it. The sparks came closer and closer to Mr. Krabs' face as he let out a whimper.

"Oh, please, Plankton! Can't we work this out some other way? Please! I don't do this!" Mr. Krabs whined as the prongs came very close to his face.

"I've already told you Eugene, I'm not letting you go until you give me the Krabby Patty secret formula!" Plankton blared over the megaphone that protruded from the chest of the robot.

"It's not that simple! My business depends on that formula! I can't just give it to you!" Mr. Krabs denied Plankton's request. The sparks became more intensified. It came about a centimeter away from Mr. Krabs' chest. Alexander couldn't watch this anymore. He had to intervene. With a flick of the wrist, Alexander conjured his sword from his green armband. It had a green glow, unlike last time. The sword dropped into Alexander's hand, and he felt a small vibration in the sword itself.

"Hey, Plankton!" Alexander shouted as Plankton took his focus off of Krabs and directed it towards the human figure standing in front of him. "Why don't you lay off the torture for a bit! Just me and you! One on one!" Plankton dropped Mr. Krabs, Ed catching him on his descent. The room went silent. The screaming and chaos died down. All that was left in the room were the sounds of two sides. Good and Evil.

"It will be one on ZERO soon!" Plankton let out a sinister laugh as he jabbed the electric prongs towards Alexander. In response, Alexander rolled out of the way, letting out a small grin, causing Plankton to attack harder and faster. Alexander dodged attacks one by one, feeling a burning desire to win that much more after every missed attack. _They're counting on me. Don't let them down._ Alexander felt the courage to keep dodging, before finding the perfect opportunity. The fist Plankton was using to attack Alexander ran through the old, wooden floor of the dining area, and got stuck. Alexander had an idea, his attention shifting towards the glass dome near the top of the robot that enclosed Plankton and the control panel for all of the functions for the machine. _I have to get this right._ Alexander told himself as he sprinted forward, running up the arm of Plankton's creation until he made it to the glass dome. He let out a barrage of attacks onto the glass dome, until it cracked open.

"What are you doing?! NO! NOO! I HAVEN'T LOST YET!" Plankton revealed a button inside the control panel that read, "Just in case some imbecile tries to stop you". Plankton slammed the button into the console, and a high-pitched beeping noise followed. Alexander then felt the same inability to move as he did back at his home whenever he plugged the television in. He tried his best to move, but failed as he was tossed to the ground. "HA! ROUND GOES TO PLANKTON! It won't be long, and the Krabby Patty formula will be-"

"HA!" A voice screamed as Plankton's expression turned into that of a person who just lost their minds. Plankton let out a small squeak before taking a long fall from the top of the robot to the bottom, where it's cold feet lay. Spongebob stood where Plankton once was, with his Karate gear on. Patrick picked Plankton up whenever he hit the ground. "Patrick, you DO know you were supposed to catch him, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot. Sorry, Spongebob." Patrick carried Plankton out the door of the Krusty Krab.

"Spongebob, me boy! You did it! You defeated Plankton, and saved the Chosen One from his doom!" Mr. Krabs cheered to Spongebob, who went over to Alexander.

"Are you the Chosen One? Oh my gosh! I'm so honored to meet you!" Spongebob bowed down to Alexander, who still was on the ground. "Are you okay?

"I'm fine…" Alexander responded as he tried standing up on his two feet, but found it hard to do so. Ed and Eddy helped him up. "I'm flattered, Spongebob, really. Besides, how did you get down from the ceiling?"

"While you guys were having your showdown, I used my trusty spatula to get me and Patrick out of the tape. Then, I ran home, got my Karate gear, fed Gary, then made it back here just into time to see that you needed help!" Spongebob enjoyed telling his story, visualizing it with many hand gestures.

"Wow… was I really that distracted?" Alexander asked as he started to walk independently. He then remembered the true mission at hand. "Guys, we need to get to Headquarters. Who were we taking with us?"

"Were taking Spongebob and Patrick." Edd confirmed as Spongebob smiled, and Patrick busted through the door.

"US?!" They both screamed excitedly. They hopped in circles, cheering, "Were going on a mission!", repeatedly.

"We need someone of their… what's the word, Sockhead?" Eddy tried to finish his sentence.

"Enthusiasm, Eddy." Edd finished Eddy's incomplete sentence.

"Right, Entwosiasm, or whatever the heck the word is. All right boys, let's get going!" Eddy made a forward motion with his arm, and the two sea-creatures followed like obedient pets. The rest followed behind them, waving to Mr. Krabs and the rest of the creatures there.

"Squidward?" Mr. Krabs prompted Squidward as he walked over towards him.

"Yes, Mr. Krabs?" Squidward smiled, because Spongebob and Patrick were finally gone, for at least a bit of time.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Mr. Krabs yelled to Squidward. In response, Squidward let out a sigh of discontent.


End file.
